Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 19
Episode 19 - MisterY Episode 19 Prologue For anybody other than the Emissary of The Intelligence, being Locked inside a 3'x3' Wireless-Shielded Storage Compartment off of the Boreas' Engineering Bay for So Many Weeks might have been Traumatic, (especially with the Ultranet Blackout!). But for E, it was merely an Opportunity to Focus on Upgrading his Programming. The Occasional Disturbances of Dr. Mordin and Master Chief Scotty coming to run more of their Tests were Minor Interruptions at Best, E knew that sooner or later they would Conclude that he was nott Connected to the Ultron Virus and release him. The Forcible Virus Filter Program Upgrade and Anti-Virus Cybernetic Firmware Upgrades were a bit more of a Violation of course, but after Additional Testing, the Star-Fleet Officers were Willing to Release him in Response to Sgt Johnson's request for additional Man-(Machine)Power when one of his Marines was Killed In Action on an Away Mission. Spacedate: 4257.085.12.42 Meanwhile, back in the Port Cell-Block of the Tartarus, the Rest of the Space-Noobs continued their Battle with the Felatians. Clearly among the Most Intelligent Opponents yet Faced by the Delta Squad Marines, and Apparently Communicating Telepathically, 3 of the Convicts began making Called Strikes against the McScotty-Multi-Tool, Completely Obliterating it with Burn and Acid Damage in only 4 Segments! With only two of the Emitters Fixed, the Players were now Unable to Take Any Further Advantage of Reactivating the Psionic-Dampening Fields, (NPC Braxx would've Totally Figured that out Last Episode!). Sprout Meanwhile, had managed to Separate himself from Braxx as the Primal Rage Took Hold, and now was Focusing his (Decelerated) Attacks against the Nearest Felatian, chasing her Across the Room. Ray and Zorf for their part continued to Work the Shock 12 Called-Strike K-O Combo, but were hampered by being constantly Mentally Forced Prone, Primal Raged, and hit with a Blistering Fusillade of Force Bolts, Shrapnel Shots and Adder Stones. Half-Way through the Fight, one of the Pscions cast a couple of Ice Storms, Obscuring half of the Cell-Block in a Swirling Snowy Gale. After remembering to Apply the State, Braxx spent the Rest of the Fight being unable to hit due to his -9 Penalty to Strike from Last-Weeks Synaptic Overload, (but as it happened he pinned down the Felatian who had cast it, distracting her from unleashing it against the Rest of the Party!). Since she was unable to hit his Toweringly Upgraded AC, he actually came out ahead in all of the Futility. Mr. E even managed to get his Character Organized and Floated across to the Tartarus in time to amaze the Crew with his Charm and Medical Doctoryness, (two Items which had been missed repeatedly on Previous Occasions). People were Less Amazed with his Mystery Rapey Tentacles, however. The Felatians let up on the Primal Raging when it started to go against them, (as they were Beaten Down while Unconscious), and there were only a couple left up on their Pretty Green Feet, when suddenly the Ice Storms lifted and a Whole 'Nother Gang of Undamaged Felatian Prisoners appeared, holding Lance Corperal Triblenkov with her Own Gun to her Head! With their Resources Depleted and the Anti-Virus Equipment Destroyed, the Noobs were actually Willing to Listen when the Leader of the Second Group Convicts Proffered a Deal. She offered to Release Anya Un-Harmed, (Physically, at least), and Convince all of the Felatians to Stop Rioting and Go Back to their Cells. In exchange, she Demanded that She and 'A few of the Girls' needed to see one of the Sectoid Convicts from the Other Cell-Block, Alone, for Oh Say 20 Minutes, (Something or Other about the Segregation of Prisoners not being As Rigorous at the Last Facility they Visited or whatever?). Later, No-One was really sure if they Bought the Line about they would 'Return Him, Unharmed, (Physically, at least)', or if it was the Subtle Mental Penetrations of the Felatians that Wiped from their Minds any Concerns about Additional Civil Liability for Human Rights Abuses. Spacedate: 4257.085.12.44 While Zorf(?) and Sprout(?) went to Collect the Hostage, Prisoner, Conversationalist, Ray(?) and E(?) Ushered the Unconsious Felatians Back into thier Cells, while Braxx, Denying the Previous Use of the Term "Completely Obliterating", used his Battle-Feild Engineer Action to Repair The Busted Multi-Tooll, enabling him to Finish Repairing all of the the Psionic-Dampening Fields and Cells, (Video Systems were Mysteriously Repaired Last). The Screaming Sectiod was Man-Handeled Screaming into an Isolation Cell with the Felatian Gang, wherupon the Screaming Stopped. When Dragged Back to his Cell Afterwards he just Whimpered Quietly to Him-Self the Whole Way. Sgt Johnson Ordered Dr. E to Scrape LC-2 Bleen's Charred Corpse into a Marine Issue BB-1 Body-Bag and return it to the Boreas. Anya Didn't Say Anything during the Shuttle-Ride Back. Spacedate: 4257.085.15.32 Councellor Trois and Dr. Mordin were waiting for the 2 Terran Marines when they got off of the Shuttle. While Bleen went to the Morgue and Triblenkov went for Psch-Eval., everybody else got the Afternoon-Off for 2 Free 4-Hr. Blocks. Also, the Marines were Issued a Levl 9 Requisition, and then it was time for 2 Sleep Blocks. Spacedate: 4257.086.08.00 Up Bright & Early the Next Morning, it was back 'On-Mission' for Delta Squad ready to head over to the Tachyeon Com Node. As the Crew assembled in the Shuttle-Bay, everybody Knew Anya would be Missing. "Temporarily Assigned Ship-Board Duty", & "Assisting Me at Tac-Com" were Sgt Johnson's Muttered Excuses. They were Surprised however, to see Lieutenant Hu-Ora waiting in the Shuttle. Apparently, despite the Group's Terrible RRR, it was deemed that the Mission was Too Important to let the Marines Crash the Shuttle into the Com-Node. It was Immediately Discussed whether or not the Group thought that she would Be Immune to Red-Shirtitis since she's a Named NPC, and it was concluded that this was likely, unless it was the Season Finale. The Arbiter then Pointed Out that it was in fact the First Part of the 2-Part Cliff-Hanger Season Finale, Ha! Spacedate: 4257.086.08.42 With the Best Pilot In Space-Fleet, (Bitches!), At the Helm, the Trip to the Huge Telecommunications Station was Smooth and Uneventful, with Barely Even Time for a Plant-Nap. She Parked the Shuttle Deftly in the Designated Docking Zone, then Pointed the Marines down the Service Trench that runs along the Spine of the Station towards their two Mission Objectives; 1: The Com-Port, (located halfway down to the Solar Spar), where they needed to Take Some Readings from the Communications Logs that could tell them where the Ultra-Borg Queen may have Transmitted Herself, and 2: the Power Hub halfway down the Station, at the Base of the Solar Spar, where they were to Initiate the EMP Pulse intended to Wipe the Local Ultra-Net Cache. Gearing Up for a Space-Walk, Delta Squad Cycled Out the Air-Lock just like they had so many times back in the Simulator on Vogt-3. Proceeding Briskly, they quickly Traversed the Open Expanse down to the Com-Port, where they Used a Virus-Filtered Multi-Tool to Collect the Data that Master Chief Scotty was Looking For. Part 1 of thier Mission Complete, the Platoon Continued on down the side of the Station, moving now between 2 of the large Communications Dishes used by the Array for Navigation and Communications Relay Purposes. Suddenly, a Flash of Motion Ahead at the Base of the Solar Spar. Keen Eyes at the Front of the Group detected what at First Appeared to be Space Spiders, but Upon Further Review were revealed to actually be Ultra-Borg Space Spiders! Complete with 8 little Puny-Twirly Claws, on the ends of their Feet. Meanwhile, at the back of the Column of Marines stretching up the Side of the Station, the View was excellent as 2 Flocks of Nymock, arrayed along the edge of each Dish Looming Overhead, Unfurled their Wings and Prepared to Dive and Strike. Was it Possible that the Nymocks Up There had little Puny-Twirly Claws too...? Episode 19 Epilogue Is it Possible that this is the Penultimate Episode of Space Noobs; Season 1? Seems Likely. 10 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet